1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to positive pressure head enclosures of the type worn by those working in atmospheres contaminated with airborne substances and more particularly to an improved inexpensive lightweight, air impervious, loose fitting hood with improved means for air supply and distribution.
2. Prior Art
Health and safety requirements dictate that those working in atmospheres contaminated with airborne substances utilize an appropriate device for providing contaminant free respiration air. Such devices may take the form of a face mask designed to cover the nose and mouth of the wearer provided with a cannister type filter for removing contaminants from air drawn therethrough during normal respiration. However, it is difficult to obtain a suitable fit of the face mask to the face of Qhe wearer in order to avoid leaks. Thus, various head enclosures have been proposed which are supplied with clean air from a pressurized source. However, such devices according to the teaching of the prior art have been expensive to fabricate and uncomfortable or inconvenient to wear.
It is the object of this invention to provide a positive pressure type head enclosure which is no more expensive than face mask type devices while providing convenience and comfort comparable to or exceeding that of face mask type devices. In this regard it is noted that respiration devices of the positive pressure head enclosure type inherently provide health and safety protection superior to that provided by the face mask type device.